hybrid
by VortoxPlasmyr
Summary: Harry goes to the goblins and gets his inheritance. Creature!Independent!Semi-animorphmagus!Harry. Could be k rated but I'm not sure about all of what will happen later in the story.
1. Chapter 1

Ch1

[gobbledygook]

Harry was just walking down to Gringotts, it was the day after the goblet of fire had picked the triwizard champions. Unfortunately it had somehow been tricked into accepting Harry's name and the cup had emancipated him to be able to choose it. He had received a letter from Gringotts informing him of the situation and to come to Gringotts to work out a few things. His little sisters were the only people who believed that he hadn't put his own name in the Goblet. Harry's sisters were magical triplets, they have fiery, ginger hair with raven streaks in it. Their eyes are robins egg blue like their grandmother on their father's side. They are all extremely cute and their names are Azinza, Abrihet & Adowa, African names meaning Mermaid, She emanates light and Noble respectively. As he was walking through the door he nodded towards the guards in acknowledgement, the guards were obviously not used to wizards acknowledgement for they looked genuinely surprised. He walked to the goblin teller and told him, "I am here on request by a letter asking me to come and resolve business upon my emancipation."

"Of course," said the goblin, "please follow me."

They walked through the pristine marble corridors and stopped before a silver door with 'branch manager and temporary leader: Sharptooth Ragnok' etched into it. After knocking on the door the teller opened it after hearing a [Come in!] (Harry could tell it was a different language but thought he probably shouldn't know it,) the teller pushed open the door and let Harry in, shutting the door as he left.

"Ah," said Sharptooth, "Mr. Potter, I was wondering when you'd be here. As you already know, you have been emancipated and therefore we must do a blood test to see which lordships you may claim, any special abilities you may have and your magical core strength."

"Let's get on with it then!" Exclaimed a rather excited Harry.

"Right then," began Sharptooth, pulling out a piece of black parchment and a ruby knife, "cut your hand with the knife and drip the blood onto the parchment." And Harry did just that. As the words began to form and the parchment expand it was snatched up by Sharptooth, who, as he read it he paled as much as his light complexion would allow.

"What is it?" Inquired Harry

"See for yourself." Replied Sharptooth


	2. Chapter 2

Ch2

[gobbledygook]

As Harry read the test, his jaw dropped, gradually lowering towards the ground. It said:

_**Name:**_

_Harrison James Potter-Peverell-Gryffindor-Slytherin-Ravenclaw-_

_Hufflepuff-Pendragon-Emrys-Black-Gringott (goblin monarchy)-_

_Li'ash (elf monarchy)-Crim (important vampire family)-Agorus (giant family)_

_**(Heir to all of these bar Agorus because giant families don't have Lords, heads or hiers.)**_

_**Blood:**_

_5% Grimm_

_0.25% Giant Squid_

_2.25% Sea Siren_

_5% Merman_

_2.5% Hippocampus_

_0.125%Hungarian Horntail_

_0.025% Sea Leviathan_

_0.1% Unidentifiable Sea Dragon_

_5% Centaur_

_2.5% Unicorn_

_3.75% Pegasus_

_0.25% Nightmare_

_7.5% Giant_

_2.5% Elf_

_3.75% Goblin_

_1.25% Dwarf_

_1.25% Naga_

_0.25% Basilisk_

_0.1% Phoenix_

_2.25% Veela_

_0.25% Succubae_

_5% Acromantula_

_1.65% Vampire_

_52.5% Humans_

_**Powers/skills/advantageous features:**_

_Gills_

_Extreme mind magics e.g. telekinesis & telepathy_

_Siren song_

_Fire breath_

_Immortality until the world no longer needs/wants you and you want to die_

_3 sets of wings enabling flight_

_Elf magic_

_Goblin magic_

_Gobbledygook, Parceltoungue, Mermish & Other languages like bird, dementor, hieroglyphs & other runes and horse_

_Pheonix tears_

_Can smell using tongue_

_Basilisk venom_

_Death glare (temporarily petrify people by giving them a murderous glare)_

_Subtle allure_

_Silk spinning_

_Blood doesn't look or taste disgusting_

_Fire immunity_

_Lightning elemental_

_Fire elemental_

_Air elemental_

_Water elemental_

_Earth/Life elemental_

_DragonLord_

_Animorphmagus (though only into animals of your blood)_

_Complete inability of using or being targeted by Unforgivable Curses_

_Shadow travel_

_Can 'see' people's personalities and magical power(s)_

_**Restraints:**_

_**Of magical nature:**_

_Hereditary:_

_Glare prevention charm_

_Polyjuice/glamour hybrid_

_Non-hereditary:_

_Powerful core bindings (6)_

_Loyalty charms (to Albus Dumbledore and Ron Weasley)(set by Albus Dumbledore)_

_Compulsion charms (10)_

_Magical signature mask_

_**Of physical or mental nature:**_

_Malnourishment_

_Too many injuries_

_Neglect (and therefore no confidence)_

_Mind magic restraints_

_**Magic level out of 20 (average10-12):**_

_25_


	3. Chapter 3

Ch3

[gobbledygook]

Harry reached up and closed his own jaw as Sharptooth's shock turned into excitement.

"Would you like to claim some of them?" He asked.

"Yes! Every one I can!"

"Okay," he said, pulling out a few small boxes, "let's start with the Potter ring. It will bring you back to full health immediately and prevents dementors from kissing you." The ring was mostly gold with a band of ruby inset around the middle. Sharptooth put it on Harry's right middle finger and it shrank to the correct size. "Then we shall do the Peverell ring, it has the resurrection stone in it, and therefore it can summon loved ones from the 'other side' temporarily and permanently bring a ghost back to life, until they die again, of course. I do believe you already own another Hallow, as does Dumbledore." After being slid onto the same finger, it also shrunk down. "Right, now we shall do the Hogwarts' four. Gryffindor's will give you patience and extra muscle; Hufflepuff's will force any promise into an unbreakable vow; Ravenclaw's will negate any potions that you have unwillingly consumed; and Slytherin will let you to attain a different identity."

The Gryffindor ring was an entirely ruby ring with a golden lion figurehead; the Hufflepuff ring was an entirely canary tourmaline ring with a black onyx badger figurehead; the Ravenclaw ring was the same but with sapphire and a bronze raven figurehead; and the Slytherin ring was emerald with a silver snake figurehead. When they were all on his left middle finger they combined into one, larger ring split into four quarters with the Hogwarts crest in the middle and the figureheads either side. "Hogwarts will now obey you as long as you're not stopping students from learning. Pendragon next, it's basically a double scabbard for two swords, it already holds Excalibur itself. You might want to call the sword of Gryffindor to put into it." Harry, of course called the sword instantly and let Sharptooth help him put on the scabbards and shoved the sword into it. It instantly glowed and Sharptooth explained that both swords would return to the scabbards if dropped or taken unless given up intentionally. Then the Emrys' wand holster which he put on his arm and inserted his wand. Gringott's breastplate which would open holes in which to put spoils of war and destroy any horcruxes and purify dark artefacts and when he put it on (after taking the scabbards off obviously,) and finally, the Li'ash crown. According to Sharptooth, it dissolves all curses set upon him and those around him. Oh, _and_ it allowed him, with enough power, to bring the elves back to their original form. "Now, we need to activate them." Said Sharptooth, rubbing his hands together before taking out a square stone with a rune on it. "Press the rune and all of them will activate in the order you put them on." And Harry pressed it.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch4

[gobbledygook]

The Potter ring activated bringing him to the average health of a 14 year old who had been healthy all their life, then Gryffindor's ring activated so he was able to control his excitement whilst his muscles became absolutely massive and he developed a familial bond with Hogwarts itself. The activation of the breastplate forced black smoke out of his scar & the Peverell ring and zapped it with bolts of magic, obliterating the smoke. The real highlight, though, was the activation of the crown. Harry mushed around until he was almost unrecognisable, before taking on a most intimidating appearance. His old legs gone in favour of a horse body with acromantula legs, his back sported pegasus wings on the horse's back, giant phoenix wings on the human back and small dragon wings on the join between the backs and on his neck was a set of gills. When he opened his eyes Sharptooth saw emerald fire flowing from the sockets, then, when he opened his mouth he had large fangs and his snake like tongue darted in and out between them. Magic was flowing off of him and sparking across his skin as his muscles rippled. "Now, it would be useful to know some of your magic, since technically I'm the king." Hinted Harry. Harry spent a little while learning goblin magic with Sharptooth til he was adept at it, until a goblin knocked on the door. Sharptooth went, opened the door and poked his head round,

[what is wrong Rustclaw?]

[Why does your door only say you are the branch manager now?]

[Ah!]

Sharptooth grinned widely and opened the door wider showing Harry in full. He grinned as well, drew Excalibur, conjured a cloth and began to polish it. (Not that it would dull any time soon due to an enchantment.)

[Well,] he said, returning the sword to the scabbard, [I'd best get going, I have much business to attend to.] As he left, the tellers noticed the breastplate, inclining their heads in their own form of respect.


End file.
